Growing up without You
by Kaname84
Summary: Eren had a connection with a certain college professor that seemed to be ignorant of the whole affair. Levi slowly remembers the details the more Eren blatantly shows his intentions, ready to make good on an old promise. Levi wants nothing to do with it and tries to get his student to see reason. However, the younger man isn't keen on the idea. Eren's not giving up no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**We do not own Attack on ****Titan**** or it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Levi**

Things didn't always work out in my favor. It wasn't even that I expected them to, but sometimes a little normalcy would be nice. I'd grown and changed over the years, moving my teachings from preschool—to high school—and now college. After two years at a local college that I had gotten used to, I was now transferring to another thanks to budget cuts.

It wasn't like it was much of a problem, the new school was no further than the old but it was nicer—and larger. I wasn't sure if I was looking forward to it or not. But today was the first official day of class. I'd already attended meetings and got my classroom as I liked, but these were new students for me. My last class wasn't bad and I hoped this class wouldn't be either.

Chemistry. I would have a full day, four classes from morning to late afternoon. I would be teaching third year students only. Analytical chemistry 1 and 2 and physical chemistry 1 and 2. I had always loved chemistry, anything related to science and I was passionate about teaching it to others.

Physical chemistry 1 was my first class of the day. I got into class thirty minutes early and sat at my desk with my coffee and pulled out the lesson we would be covering today. It was just after I had a sip of my coffee that the door opened and in walked a young man. A student, well dressed in slacks and a white button up long sleeved shirt. He even wore a tie. Very sharp and if he was coming to class so early, I could only assume that he was serious.

I would definitely consider him a _pretty boy_, his brown hair was neither short nor long and looked particularly soft and he had striking turquoise eyes. He looked surprised and also excited to see me, smiling and waving before walking over to stand in front of my desk.

"If you're one of my students, you're pretty early for class." I said as I crossed my legs under my desk and raised my cup for another taste of my coffee.

"I'll be in your care. It's been a while, huh?" He grinned, setting down his briefcase. "The years have been good to you . . . really good. How have you been?"

Who was this kid? "I'm sorry… have we met before?" I asked in confusion.

"Do you not remember me?" He frowned, pouting a little.

I studied him for a moment, trying to think if I had seen him before and then a sudden memory in particular entered my mind at seeing him pout. One of my old students… a kid with big glasses and a perfectly round face, who'd been quite attached to me. No way in hell this was the same kid. He was so tall… and grown. No glasses and his face wasn't round either.

"Can't say that I do." I murmured, refusing to believe those two were one and the same.

He huffed and crossed his arms. "Well that's rude, especially considering what I promised . . ." He said and then sighed. "I guess I'll just have to refresh your memory, but I'm not telling you outright. You'll have to figure it out, Levi senpai."

Oh shit. It was him. My brows twitched as I fought to keep my expression impassive. If he ever called me that again I would probably lose my mind. "I think you're mistaken." I said, unable to come up with anything better. I really didn't expect to ever see him again.

"No, I don't think I am." He said and his grin was back. "So, what do you think? Time has been good to me too, right?"

It most certainly had, but I wasn't about to be feeding his ego. "I couldn't say. Since I don't remember ever meeting you before." I told him and picked up my coffee cup once more.

"_Yet_." He stressed and picked up his briefcase. He moved to the front row and took a seat, pulling out his laptop. "I'll be front and center, Professor Ackerman. Teach me things."

Already, there was no doubt in my mind that this damn brat was going to drive me crazy. I found it amusing and interesting that he'd decided to major in chemistry. But that thought wasn't at the forefront of my mind. No, I couldn't get over the fact that this kid… wasn't a kid anymore and he looked even more determined than ever to wiggle his way into my life.

It was never going to happen.

The remaining students started arriving and the room was filled with a few minutes to spare before class began. It was easy to see that the brat was popular, as many of the other students took time to speak with him before finding a seat. He was so cheeky and I grimaced every time those turquoise eyes drifted to me.

Once class began and I'd taken account for all the students, the fact that the brat was the same kid was secured. Eren Jaeger. It was the same name. All these years though… and I hadn't thought about that boy. He was so young anyway, who would have thought I would end up teaching him again. Even if he was around, there was no sense in thinking about it. I had a job to do, and he'd better be worrying about not failing my class.

I soon found out that not so little Eren Jaeger was an exemplary student. Always early, never missing a single class. Excellent grades and a good attitude. He was always eager for the lessons and quick to volunteer in giving his thoughts. Not once was he wrong or uninterested in a topic we discussed.

Compared to the other students, Eren was a godsend. He certainly kept things interesting and was determined to show me just how capable he was. And even after I came to realize how good he was, he still managed to exceed my expectations. After the first few weeks of classes, I was so impressed that it was hard to keep myself from praising him. But I had to, because he knew. Eren knew he was good—really good and he was always grinning about it. Those eyes were constantly challenging me and I was always up to keep him entertained.

I found myself trying to come up with ways to stump him. For once I wanted him to struggle. I wanted him to need help, without asking questions he already knew the answers to just to get me to talk. But he was too good. There were days I even made the entire class suffer, just so I could see—and he always showed me. His confidence somehow exhilarated me. I was always excited about a new day of class. He was currently in two of my classes each day. Out of his four classes, his first and third were with me.

Brown nosing brat was always extra early to class, sometimes even bringing me coffee. He was just itching to get close to me and he wasn't trying to hide it either. Just this morning he met me in the hallway on my way to my classroom. He was carrying two coffees and greeted me good morning happily. It wasn't until we entered the classroom that he offered me one of the coffees.

"Black, just the way you like it." He said knowingly, that familiar grin on his face.

I accepted the coffee, rolling my eyes. "You should stop bringing me coffee." I muttered on my way to my desk, though I was glad he had because I hadn't taken the time to get a cup this morning.

"Why would I do that? I enjoy bringing you coffee, you enjoy drinking coffee, it's a win win situation." He stated, taking a sip of his own hot liquid.

I sat at my desk after setting all my things down. "Just stop and go sit down." I told him, not liking the way he lingered next to me.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked, challenging me yet again.

"Then too bad. You have to listen to me." It was I who grinned then as I glanced at him.

He hummed and leaned against my desk. "Perhaps. I may have to listen to Professor Ackerman, but Levi senpai is another matter. Guess which one you are right now."

My brows twitched and I struggled to maintain my composure. "You must be joking." I muttered and hoped like hell he would never call me that again.

"I'm always serious when it comes to you." He told me, his grin disappearing. "You might as well give up. Things are only going to get more intense from here on out."

"Oh no they're not." I glared at him. "Get it out of your head kid, it will never happen."

Eren moved forwards and grabbed the armrest of my chair, his face leveled with mine. "You want to bet?" He asked, an inner fire shining in his eyes though his voice was soft and gentle.

How infuriating. "Back off, brat. You're over here wishing for nothing. Take your seat."

He held my gaze for a long moment before he did as I asked. However, I wasn't fooled. I knew this wasn't over.

"Alright then, Professor Ackerman. I'm ready to learn." He said as he sat down.

I didn't like how interested I was in Eren. In fact, it was quite troublesome. He wanted to have my attention and he had succeeded in getting it, but that didn't mean anything. I was a professional teacher and college or not, it was impossible for me to get involved with a student. Still, I found it had been much easier to ignore him when he was still a kid.

Knowing I wouldn't have to deal with him forever though, made me decide that all I had to do was power through and it would all be alright. It wasn't like I'd be seeing him outside of school or anything. And he couldn't try but so hard. I would make it through this year without caving into my carnal desires or Eren's either.

In the meantime, Eren wasn't the person I had to worry about. The biology professor, Hanji Zoe had appeared to have taken a liking to me as well. I had to deal with her every day too. I'd started eating lunch in my classroom to prevent any unnecessary and unwanted encounters, but she took it upon herself to drop by my class for a moment or two, almost every day.

It was on one day while I was sitting at my desk eating lunch and she had come by, that Eren happened to waltz into the classroom. My eyes narrowed at seeing him, especially since Hanji was so close and couldn't have been more suggestive. Those turquoise eyes that were always watching me darkened and I didn't miss the smirk that pulled at his lips before he forced a frown on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I had some questions about our assignment Professor Ackerman." He stated with uncharacteristic professionalism.

What a sly brat.

"Oh well," Hanji straightened and smiled at Eren. "You'd better help him, Professor Ackerman."

I sighed as she left, feeling like I was the one in need of help. Throwing what was left of my sandwich in the trash, I started organizing my things as Eren approached my desk. Smart brat could have probably taught the class as well as I could, so I knew he didn't need my help with anything.

"What is it that you need my help with, Jaeger?" I asked casually while busying myself with grading some papers from this morning's classes.

"Bonds." He said simply as he walked closer. "My atoms want to bond with your atoms, but you're only interested in a weak covalent bond. I'd rather go the ionic route, nice and strong."

I almost laughed but managed to swallow my amusement. "That has nothing to do with your current assignment." I said as I moved to the next paper that needed grading. It was his and it was perfect as always. I picked it up to show it to him when I graded it. "Look, I think you'll manage perfectly fine on your own."

"I don't know, I am here for a reason after all. And you have a degree so I'm very eager to learn from you." He smiled and crossed his arms. "Come on Professor, teach me all about your chemistry."

I wasn't sure if he was ever going to give up, but my chances weren't looking good. "Unfortunately, it's lunch time and class is not in session. So I'm not at liberty to teach you anything."

"Shame." He mused, but he didn't look that disappointed. "And here I thought we could have a one on one learning experience. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Never." I grumbled, returning my attention to the remaining papers on my desk. "You should really let it go."

"You should remember the past." He huffed, playfulness gone.

I did remember but that wasn't going to change anything. "Why should I?" I asked quietly while smiling over the current paper, it was all wrong. Nothing like Eren's.

"Because this time, things are different." He said with more conviction than ever. "I'll let you get back to grading, Levi senpai."

Eren left after that, the sound of the door clicking echoing in the empty classroom. Breathing a sigh of relief, I concentrated on my papers and wasn't looking forward to my next class because he would be back. I wasn't sure how to go about making him realize nothing was ever going to happen between us. Luckily my next two classes weren't bad and the day ended with no more issues.

My home life was simple. I cleaned, cooked and went over which lessons I would be teaching the next day. Sometimes I would read and other times I would go out for a walk, but my life was always just this simple. That was why I loved teaching, because it was the most entertaining part of my day.

After school today though, I switched things up. It was obvious that I needed something to occupy my free time and give me something to think about, so I went by the shelter and thought I'd adopt a pet. Pets had to be as entertaining as kids. And a pet would have to be a lot more tame than some of those kids… like Eren.

I'd never had my own pet so I wasn't sure if I wanted a cat or a dog but I definitely wanted one I could keep inside. A cat seemed like the most obvious choice, they were calm and relaxed as opposed to dogs more energetic and playful manners. I'd made my decision to get a cat but then when I walked through the kennels and spotted one puppy all alone, just sitting there and staring at me, I stopped and knelt down to get a good look.

A boy, with long brown fur and green eyes. When I rested my hand on the chain link kennel, he moved closer and tried to lick me. He was definitely a cute pup, and for some reason I wanted to take him—so I did. The pup was elated and licked me endlessly as I carried him out of the shelter, but now I had to do some shopping. He would be needing some important things and also a name.

"What are we gonna name you?" I asked as we got into my car and I set him in the passenger seat, going as far as buckling him in. Safety first. "Well if you don't know, I don't know."

I didn't think coming up with a name would be so complicated, but the more I thought about it, the more stumped I was. The two of us went by the pet store where we got some food and toys and other necessities. Since I'd never done this before, I was starting from scratch.

When we got home I took him to the backyard that was fenced in and let him run around for a while. He seemed happy to be able to run and play in the grass instead of being locked in that pin, which was why I'd decided against buying him a kennel. I would train him and if he dared have any accidents there would be consequences.

He was a smart puppy and seemed eager to learn. Over the next few days I spent all my free time with him and he was always stuck to my side. I eventually settled on the name Titan because it seemed fitting and he liked it. He answered to the name right away and I found that it was going to be easy to share my life with him.

I enjoyed having Titan to think about because it lessened my thoughts of a certain student. But on Friday, I learned that that student was more troublesome than I had first anticipated.

Everything seemed normal as I entered my classroom and walked to my desk. I set my things down and pulled out my chair to sit. Just as I scooted my chair to my desk, the door opened and I sighed, already knowing it was Eren. But it wasn't. It was Hanji.

"Good morning, Levi." She greeted me with a smile and I opened my mouth to greet her in return but before I could say anything, I felt something shift under my desk and brush against my legs and then hands were roaming up my thighs.

_What the hell? _My heart fell and I felt around under my desk until my hand landed on a head. It didn't take me but an instant to realize it was Eren and I was going to have to kill him.

"I was hoping to convince you to have dinner with me at my place." She laughed and my eyes widened as Eren's hands moved further up. I tried to stop him as he went about unzipping my pants. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"Oh uh, this is just so unexpected." I mumbled and took hold of Eren's hair, pulling back hard so he would stop getting closer but then he made a breathless sound that went straight to my groin—and worse, I feared Hanji finding out he was under my desk.

"Not really." She mused as she came a few steps closer but I wasn't seeing or hearing her as Eren's hand reached into my pants and found my member.

This was absolutely humiliating because as much as I should have been repulsed, I was already getting hard. He forced me further under the desk and pulled out my dick, moving closer and not hesitating to graze his lips up it. I shuddered and pulled my hand away to try and look like I was doing something. I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

"So, we could have dinner at your place if you prefer to stay home. Or we could go out." Hanji was still talking.

I raised my hand to my mouth and subtly bit down on it when Eren's tongue suddenly swirled around the head of my cock. How brazen was he? I couldn't play this off… but I had to.

"Sorry… I'm not really interested." I told her, managing to keep my words level even though Eren was licking me repeatedly and I was now suffering from a full on erection.

Hanji didn't seem as if she was going to give up. "But why not? It doesn't have to mean anything… we could just be friends. We have a lot in common."

"Fuck." I hissed when Eren closed his mouth around me and sucked hard and slow. My eyes widened at realizing what had just left my mouth and my heart pounded. "I mean… fuck, you're right."

Hanji laughed. "I knew you'd agree."

No, no I wouldn't. I didn't want anyone trying to get close to me. And yet here I was, a fellow professor trying to get to know me and a student sucking my fucking dick.

I held my breath as he took me in and sucked his way back off slowly, nearly losing it when he pulled his mouth away, breathing heavily against me. I could only imagine the look on his face—how much this turned him on. I wanted to see it. I wanted to watch him go down on me just like this. It felt damn good and I had no interest in stopping him now, but I needed to get rid of Hanji.

My hand combed through and took hold of Eren's hair as he moved his lips back to my tip, I could hear his heavy breathing and in fear of Hanji hearing it as well, I knocked over my bin of pens to cover the sound and then almost moaned when he started again. He was good and I couldn't remember the last time I'd been sucked off since I'd been steering clear of anything related to intimacy.

"Oh, Levi," Hanji moved to come closer and I waved her off.

"No… I'm just… a bit nervous." I breathed as I loudly started picking the pens up. "I'll stop by your ah class later and we will t-talk it over."

Damn brat was going to kill me, my face was on fire and he was as determined to get me off as I was to make him forget about me.

"Okay, sounds good to me. But don't be nervous, we will have fun."

I watched as she walked towards the door, biting my lip to keep from moaning as Eren took all of me into his mouth. My whole body was tense, the need to come building rapidly. As soon as Hanji left, I groaned out a curse and let my head fall back in surrender. He really shouldn't have been so good at this.

Eren never once used his hands aside from holding tight to my thighs. It was all mouth and tongue and he wasn't trying to tease me either, he was determined to make me come and I wasn't going to stop him. I didn't have the will to. Not now. I held tighter to his hair and groaned louder as he took me all in once more and then my member throbbed when his throat rumbled with a moan of his own.

His fingers dug into my thighs as he moved faster, bobbing his head and sucking so fiercely I thought I was going to die. My stomach tightened and my breath hitched as I felt myself reach the brink of ecstasy. Eren quickly moved under the desk, finally wrapping his hand around the base of my cock while sucking firmly on the tip of my member, dragging my orgasm out of me.

My whole body started trembling as I came and I forced him down further on me, completely intoxicated with bliss as he drained me and hungrily swallowed every last drop of semen that escaped me. My hands fell away from his hair as I panted, disappointed in myself for letting this happen. I laid spent in my chair, drained of energy and feeling boneless. How long had it been really? I was never going to be able to look at this kid the same.

Eren pushed my chair back just enough so he could get out, frustratingly looking composed aside from his swollen lips. "So, Levi senpai . . ." He trailed, voice a little raspy and grinning like the cat that got the cream, "Did I fire up your electrons?"

"Tsk." I scowled at my desk and collected myself, still in disbelief. "What the fuck, kid? You can't… I can't believe you… shit."

"I was just as surprised as you when Professor Zoe showed up. It wasn't part of my plan." He said and then tilted his head at me. "Although . . . I'm not a psychology major, but I do hope our extra credit session left you conditioned. Now when you see her, you'll think of this moment won't you?"

I turned my glare to him. "You fucking wish, you damn brat." I was not going to let him think he had one up on me. "The only reason I let that happen is because I didn't want either of us getting in trouble. You can bet your ass I'll be checking under my desk from now on."

He pouted at my promise. "Well that's no fun."

"Just take your fucking seat or something." I groaned, seriously considering leaving for the day. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to remain as his teacher.

Eren didn't argue. He went back to his seat, sulking. I was so pissed at myself. How could I get myself into such a situation? I was going to get fired… or worse. And Eren just didn't care. He didn't realize how wrong it was. Even if I did decide to play with him, it sure as hell wouldn't be at school. What was I even thinking? It was out of the question. I had to put my foot down once and for all and let him know that I was serious.

* * *

**A/N:**

**A KanaTyy ****collaboration**** XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1.5- Eren**

Meeting Levi for the first time was a memory that never failed to make me laugh. I was in fourth grade and he was just starting his teaching career, his demeanor and personality not suited for elementary school. I sat at the back of the class as he stood at the board, writing his name before introducing himself. My classmates were all riled up with leftover summer energy and the excitement of seeing some of their friends again.

I hadn't said a word the whole time, but I could barely hear our teacher's voice. It wasn't hard to tell he was losing his patience and the slight glare he wore grew more intense. The sudden clear and stern order to shut up had everyone turning their heads, eyes wide in surprise. He hadn't yelled, but the two words had never fallen from any of the teachers we knew and most certainly not with that delivery.

The irritation had slowly left his leaden-blue eyes and he introduced himself again in the same tone as the first time. The contrast was unsettling to be honest, but it had everyone's attention. I was intrigued and curious about our new teacher and wished I could create silence with just two words. I was a pretty shy ten year old, not really talkative or restless like my classmates. I guess it was a little odd for a fourth grader, but not completely uncommon.

I was just used to being quiet. Although I was very observant too and keeping a low profile had its advantages. I noticed things a lot of other people didn't, I picked up on things faster than most. That was why Levi had made me laugh. After class had begun and broke for recess, I stayed behind. I waited until everyone else was gone before I got out of my seat and walked over to Levi's desk.

I stared at him from behind my glasses, a frown and raised eyebrow on his face when he looked at me. "Is something the matter?" He asked softly.

I shook my head.

"Are you sure? You can tell me." He said then and smiled at me.

The change in his expression made me part my lips in an 'o' shape. He wasn't what he seemed, not at all. Levi was strict and led the class with a firm hand, but he was also nice and could smile like that. It reminded me of . . .

"You're like a pineapple." I told him quietly. "Hard on the outside, but sweet on the inside." I had him figured out and it was only the first day.

"Well, I haven't heard that one before." He laughed, his entire face lighting up as he reached towards me and ruffled my hair. "That's cute, Eren."

I laughed as well, both at my amazing comparison and the contagious sound of his chuckling. However, it really was funny to me how Levi had tricked the rest of my class. I had no doubt there were some that already didn't like him and all because they had fallen for it. They hadn't looked closer like I had, I was too smart for adult's tricks. I wouldn't tell Levi's secret though, he wanted everyone to see how tough he was so they would behave.

Some of the other kids in my class could be bad and I didn't want them to have an advantage over him. I had to admit I liked being the only one who knew too. I smiled at Levi before I left the classroom to go outside, feeling a little lighter about how the school year would be.

I went over to the sandbox that was right under a big tree, making it a cool and shaded place. No one ever played in the sandbox so I got to be myself as I watched the other kids swing. The swings were the best part of the playground and I always waited patenicelty for a turn, but there was always someone else there. I wasn't really close with any of the other kids and going over there would be awkward. They would stare and then they would whisper and I hated that. I didn't talk much, but at least I didn't talk behind another person's back.

Then there were those that would say things to my face and it was admitting just as bad. The whole interacting thing was better to avoid altogether, so I stuck to my sandbox. Once recess was over, I waited until everyone else had headed back inside before I followed. Class was back in session and I was eager to see more of the kind of teacher Levi would be.

The first week went by smoothly. We kept to a schedule and Levi hadn't raised his voice or glared since the first day. However, it was the calm before the storm. Most of the kids had been waiting, feeling Levi out more and more during the second week. It started off with little things like saying the answer when they weren't called on and passing notes to see how he would react. He ignored them if they called out the answer and never failed to intercept a note, tossing it into the trash without so much as pausing in his lesson.

Then some kids took it two steps further by either not doing their homework and assignments or copying off of someone else. Levi made them stay inside for recess and left notes for their parents to see in their agendas, putting a stop to it quickly.

My classmates were a mix of being intimidated, frustrated and hesitant to try anything else. I remained at the back of the class and watched it all unfold. By the third week some brave souls tried their luck, but the glare was back with a vengeance and Levi wasn't having it. I was the only one who hadn't pulled anything big or small. Though that really didn't help things.

The whole class was painting a negative view of him and they didn't think he was fun, some of the kids went on and on about it at recess. While it was cool that I knew Levi was nice, I didn't like my classmates talking bad about him. It wasn't his fault they weren't doing what they were supposed to do. How could he do anything fun when the class didn't deserve it? It wasn't fair.

At the beginning of the fourth week, I went up to Levi's desk after everyone else had cleared out for recess. I waited patiently for him to finish stacking papers and stared up at him when he turned his attention to me.

"Hey, you're missing playtime." He said, smiling sweetly at me. "And you're really the only one who deserves it."

I just blinked at that, not knowing what to say. But I wanted to say something. Looking at him like this made it all the more frustrating that I couldn't get the words to come out, all I could do was blush at the praise and stare at his shirt instead.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked and suddenly moved his hand towards my face, the backs of his fingers rubbing across my cheek. "You're flushed. Are you feeling sick?"

I shook my head.

His brows pulled together as he studied me, pulling my glasses off and laying both his hands on my face. One on my cheek and one on my forehead. "Are you sure? I will take you to the nurse if you think you need to go."

I shook my head again and squinted a bit to see him.

"Aw you're so adorable. Your glasses really hide your pretty eyes. Not that it matters." He chuckled and put my glasses back on my face. "Better?"

I nodded and gave him a shy smile, I wasn't used to so many compliments. I wanted to say something nice too.

"Levi senpai." I said and paused, making sure I had his full attention.

"Hm? What is it, Eren?" He asked, still smiling at me.

"I think you're a great teacher." I told him, thinking that was the best thing to say. And it was true too.

"Stop being so cute." He said, grinning then. "That really means a lot to me. You're the first person to ever tell me that."

My mouth formed an 'o' shape and then I beamed at him. "Really?"

"Really." He ruffled my hair and stood up, offering me his hand. "Let's get you to the playground so you don't miss out. Okay?"

I liked the classroom better than the playground, but I took his hand anyway. We walked outside and my eyes drifted to the swings before I even realized it.

"You want to swing?" Levi asked, catching my gaze.

I ended up shrugging in response. I didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't want him to think I was a coward either. I did want to swing, but I didn't want what would happen after I went over there. I really was unsure.

"Oh look, one just opened up. Come on." He tugged me along to the open swing. "I'm sure you'll like swinging more than the sandbox." He said as he knelt down beside the swing, watching me.

I didn't know how he knew about the sandbox, but he didn't know how the playground worked. "They'll stare . . ." I said quietly, nerves getting the better of me.

"Who will?" He questioned me as he stood straight and went behind the swing. "Come on, get on and I'll push you."

I glanced around, some of the other kids looking at us and I couldn't help taking a step back. My eyes went back to Levi and his expression was encouraging.

"Don't worry about anyone else. Just you and me, okay?"

_Just me and Levi senpai. _I could do that . . . it would be alright. I took one step forward, testing the waters. The way Levi's eyes lit up made me want to smile and it gave me the courage to keep going. I walked up to the swing and turned around, keeping my gaze on my shoes as I sat down. I grabbed hold of the metal chains as I started to feel excited. I was on the swing.

"Ready?" Levi asked and I nodded. He pulled me back by my seat and pushed me forward, not too fast but it was still exciting. "Is this too high?" He asked as he kept pushing me gently.

"No." I answered as I looked at the skyline. I was definitely smiling now, getting closer and closer to the clouds. "Higher?"

"Okay but only a little." He hummed and pushed me even higher. "Make sure you hold on tight."

I squealed and fell into a fit of giggles. This was so fun, I never wanted to get off. I got so caught up in the moment and before I knew it, recess was over. The swing slowed and I was at a stand still too soon for my liking. Everyone else was heading inside while I stubbornly held onto the metal chains. I didn't want it to end, I didn't want to get off. This was probably my only chance.

"Come on, Eren. You can swing more tomorrow. I promise." Levi told me, coming to stand before me and offering his hand.

I wasn't so sure, but he promised me. I could believe in him and that was what pushed me to grab his hand. Needless to say, Levi pushed me on the swing everyday for the rest of the week and the following one. It seemed like he planned to keep it up for a while and it really made me happy. Things seemed to get better from then on and some of my classmates wanted to get on Levi's good side after seeing how he was with me. I didn't mind other people finding out he was nice, I had been the first to compliment him and that was enough.

The increase in good behavior led to some cool and fun lessons that Levi started doing. That encouraged more kids to hop on the good train, but there were still those who were stubborn and maybe a little bitter. The lessons were becoming harder so he set up a chart and prize system. It was based on both participation and academics. I thought the chart was a great idea at first and the prizes were awesome, but it was the cause of some new problems.

When it came to academics, I was the best. I worked hard at home and I was pretty smart. On the other hand when it came to participation, I was the worst. I didn't do well in group projects or with speaking out in front of the class. No one excelled at both so the top of the chart kepting ending in a tie between me and Sasha. Sasha was the opposite of me, succeeding at participation and failing at academics.

Being at the top of the chart gave me some unwanted attention and Sasha was part of it. She sat on the other side of the classroom towards the middle, her voice one of the louder ones. Most of the girls in class were her friend, but the boys found her daring personality annoying.

I didn't really have an opinion, though that changed once she started sitting next to me at lunch. Sasha had a big appetite and would talk a lot, but the problem was what happened when she didn't get her way. She would sit and try to talk to me for a while and then move back over to her friends once she lost her patience. It wasn't that I was ignoring her, I was listening to everything she said.

I just didn't respond apart from head nods that she never saw because her eyes were on her food. After a little over a week of this new routine, she had had enough. Her words went from friendly to threatening and somehow I wasn't even surprised. I seemed to change a lot of people that way though I didn't know why.

"Okay so it's obvious we're not going to be friends." Sasha said as she sat across from me, finally looking at something other than her food. "I was thinking about teaming up since we always tie for first, but it's not a good idea. This months prize is Mr. Akerman treating the top student to a meal and tying with you again can't happen. I don't want to share."

I didn't know what she wanted me to do about it. I wasn't going to let my grades suffer because of what she wanted, it would disappoint Levi if I started to drop on the chart. As usual I said nothing and I could tell she was trying to read my expression.

"I don't care how you do it, Eren. As long as we don't tie I won't bother you." She told me before getting up to leave.

She was warning me, but I had no clue what she meant. She would bother me? How? Honestly all I wanted was for her to stay away from me, but that didn't seem possible. I wasn't a stubborn person, but I could be. I wouldn't let my grade fall. Once Sasha realized this as more days passed, I would feel her eyes glaring at me during class and at lunch. She kept her distance however, but it gave me a bad feeling.

Pretty soon Sasha and her friends would sit close enough to me at lunch so that I could hear everything they were saying. They made fun of me time and time again until I would leave, not able to listen to anymore of there insults and giggles. It got to the point where I didn't go to lunch and sat outside on the steps to eat. It wasn't any different aside from the location and I was glad to get away from them, but the peace didn't last.

I was caught by surprise when one day a tray of food was dropped over my head while I was eating. My body stiffened as it sat in my hair and ran down my clothes, familiar laughter ringing in my ears.

"Whoops, sorry." One of Sasha's friends said before the little group was walking back inside. Sasha wasn't with them, but that didn't mean she had nothing to do with this.

I felt cold, sticky and smelled like wet tacos. My stomach dropped and my eyes began to sting. I threw my food away and was thankful that no one else had been around to see, to join in and laugh. I felt sick and I wasn't sure how I was going to deal with them if they started doing this every day. It wasn't fair, I didn't do anything to them or Sasha. If she wanted to win so bad then she could have studied more.

It made me angry that they thought I was a push over, but I couldn't deny that I was. I may not have done what Sasha wanted me to do, but I wasn't going to tell on them. It would only make things worse and I was too ashamed to let anyone find out. That just made me angry at myself. I had to peek inside the hall to make sure no one was there before I headed to the boys bathroom, checking to see if it was empty once I went in.

I breathed a sigh of relief at the open stalls and walked up to the sink to look in the mirror, the sight making me feel more pathetic. I could get it out of my hair and use paper towels to wipe my clothes, but I would still smell and have stains on them. My eyes stung again and I shook my head. I had to hurry before someone saw and it wasn't the time to feel sorry for myself. Besides, I wasn't going to cry over those girls, no way. I was ten now, too old for something like that . . . but it still hurt. I took my glasses off and set them down on the sink.

Just as I turned on the faucet, I heard the bathroom door open. I quickly stopped the water and dashed into one of the stalls. The steps grew closer and I paled when I realized I left my glasses.

"Eren… come out of there."

My heart dropped at Levi's voice and I remained silent. Out of all people, it had to be him. I couldn't let him see me like this.

He sighed from just outside of the stall. "Don't hide from me, Eren. What happened?"

How did he know something was wrong? "I don't feel good." I said, knowing better than to think he would accept my silence and leave. He was the only one who wouldn't.

"Then come out and let me walk you to the nurse."

"I . . . I can go by myself." I insisted and hoped he wouldn't press any further. I didn't have it in me to reject him.

"Eren… this floor is disgusting so if you make me crawl under this door I'm going to be very upset."

I raised my hand to the lock, knowing he really would if he had to. I didn't want to open the door . . . but I didn't have a choice. The lock clicked and I slowly pushed the door. My gaze found his shoes, unable to look at his face even if I couldn't see it very well.

"Tsk." He grabbed my hand and hauled me out of the stall to the sink. "Who did this?" He asked, voice muttered as he turned the water on.

I didn't answer. Lying was the last thing I wanted to do, but telling on them would be bad too. He sighed at my silence and moved his hand under the running water to feel it. Then he pushed my head over the sink and started washing my hair.

"You know you're my best and favorite student. Right? I know how you must feel… but I don't want you keeping important things like this from me." He spoke to me as he washed my hair thoroughly, using the hand soap to get the greasy mess out and the smell as well.

Once he finished with my hair he pulled my head back and dried it with paper towels before wiping my face. He'd sighed so many times now.

"You'll have to take that shirt off."

I pulled it over my head and put it on the sink. I couldn't help thinking he was disappointed in me, that he thought I was a pushover too. I didn't like the way it made me feel, not one bit. Levi took off his sweater to reveal a t-shirt, taking that off as well before offering it to me. I quietly thanked him as he put his sweater back on and noted how big it was on me.

"Is that better?" He asked as he knelt in front me, brushing my hair off of my face before putting my glasses back on my face. "You look good as new." He said and smiled then.

The feeling in my chest increased and I teared up again, suddenly wanting to tell him everything. "She dumped her lunch on me . . . one of Sasha's friends." I confessed and wiped my eyes.

"Which friend?" Levi asked as he rubbed my arm soothingly.

"The one that sits in front of her in class." I said and now that it was out there I ended up adding, "I think Sasha told her to do it."

"Why do you think that?" He asked, wanting to get to the bottom of it.

It was strange how easy it was to talk to him and I found that I didn't mind telling him what was going on. "She doesn't want to tie with me for the prize . . . but I wouldn't let my grade drop so she could win . . . I want to keep doing a good job in your class, Levi senpai."

He smiled at me again and stood up, seeming satisfied. "I expect no less from you. And don't worry, I'll take care of this. Let's get back to class."

I nodded and decided to throw my shirt in the trash can. Lunch was over and most of the class was already back in their seats, including Sasha and her friend. Some kids stared at me as I went to my desk, but everyone's attention was on Levi when he asked Sasha and her friend to step into the hall with him. He certainly didn't look happy and I knew they had to be getting a note home for sure. The whole class was back long before the three of them came into the classroom again, Levi looking better now and the girls kept their heads down. Neither of them said a word for the rest of the day and I had a good feeling that that was the end of it.

Levi had taken care of it just like he said he would, I didn't have to worry about it anymore. I actually felt a little guilt not going to him right away. I should have known he would always have my back and wouldn't judge me. He wasn't that kind of person, he was much better than that. He even said that I was his favorite student. I was the best because of my academics, but I was his favorite because he chose me.

It made me want to do the best that I could to make him proud. It was the first time someone other than my dad had gotten me motivated, made me want to give it my all. I didn't know how Levi was able to do that, but he did. I never had a teacher like him before and I was beginning to realize that he inspired me too.

I got to class early the next day, my backpack on my shoulders as I went up to Levi's desk. I looked up at him as he wrote on the blackboard and waited patiently for him to finish. When he turned around he smiled at me, a look I was growing very used to.

"Good morning, Eren." He greeted me softly.

I grinned at him before taking off my backpack and unzipping it. "It's clean." I told him as I held up the shirt he gave me.

"Oh, thank you." He took the shirt happily. "Were your parents upset?"

I hadn't told my dad what happened, but since Levi handled it I didn't think he would have been upset. I shook my head in answer.

"Levi senpai." I said and made sure I had his full attention.

"Yes?"

"For yesterday . . . I wanted to say thank you." I said and gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

Levi chuckled and ruffled my hair affectionately. "I should be thanking you for being so brave and honest. I'm really proud of you."

I looked at him in surprise before beaming at him. "Really?"

"Of course. You're my number one student. I'm always proud of you."

It was the best feeling in the world, it really was. "I'll work hard, Levi senpai."

"I know you will and that makes me happy."

Making him happy . . . yes, that was want I wanted to do. Seeing him happy made me happy. I felt important and bigger than I actually was, it brought me some confidence. I felt like he cared about me and not just because it was his job. I was glad to have his support, to know I could count on him. It was a nice change in my life and the beginning of my change as well. I was still nervous around the other kids and avoided them when I could, but I was better in class. I spoke loud and clear when I raised my hand and answered a question. I didn't say much when we were working in groups, but I gave my input so we would do well. I was still quiet and timid, however I was talking as the weeks passed. At least compared to before I felt like I had a voice in the classroom and that it was heard.

Everyone else had finally accepted Levi completely and I could tell they liked him. He was strict, but he was fair. He recognized effort and rewarded good behavior. It was good to see everyone get along and though Sasha and her friends didn't like me, they kept their distance and didn't cause any problems. As it turned out, Sasha and I hadn't tied for first place on the chart. I got to have a meal with Levi and I hadn't asked for much. Eating lunch in the classroom was fine with me and my only request was that we had hamburgers, they were my favorite. It was fun to sit and eat with him one on one while we talked. I learned he was going to teach fifth grade next year and I hoped I was going to be in his class, I really really hoped so.

The year was going by much faster than I thought it would and the closer summer got the more excited everyone became. Summer was alright, but I was going to miss seeing Levi everyday and there was a chance he wouldn't teach me again next year. He said I could still stop by his classroom and ask him for help when I needed it. That made me feel better, but it wouldn't be the same. A part of me was worried I would lose the little progress I had made and I would go back to being silent and unimportant. I didn't have a desire to be the center of attention, but I wanted to feel like I mattered. That was normal, wasn't it?

I didn't know if I would have the chance to talk with Levi like I did now and even though that made me sad, I had to think about it. He was there to support me, but I couldn't rely on him forever. I would have to learn to do things on my own. I would have to learn how to deal with difficult situations on my own. Nothing too major or adult, there were only so many problems a ten year old could have. Though despite my intelligence, there was a lot of things my classmates had learned that I hadn't. I wanted to learn them from Levi since I had failed to learn them by myself. Even my observance wasn't enough to help me and I ended up asking Levi one day after school.

I stood quietly and waited for him to finished putting away our assignments in his messenger bag. I looked at my hands, already knowing what I wanted to ask first. There was one question, a big one that I needed him to teach me the most. Although it was embarrassing to say out loud.

"Eren?" He spoke questioningly when he noticed me.

I told myself not to be nervous and just go for it. "I have something to ask . . ."

"What is it?" He asked softly but curiously.

"How . . ." I trailed and tried again, looking up at him. I could do this. "H-how do you make friends?"

He looked surprised by my question but after a moment, smiled at me. "Well you should know. We're friends after all."

"We are?" I knew he thought highly of me and I thought the same of him, but I didn't think an adult would be friends with a kid like me. "You . . . you're my friend?"

"Of course. You're very precious to me." He said and then ruffled my hair. "I'll always be your friend."

I didn't know what to say. I was happy, extremely so, but for some reason I also felt like crying. My body moved on its own and the next thing I knew I was hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Levi senpai." I whispered, fearing that if I spoke any louder my voice would crack.

Levi hummed and wrapped his arms around me, returning the embrace. "You're so sweet, Eren."

It was certain, I would miss him terribly over the summer. My only wish was to be in his class next year and I would make these last weeks count. I was spoiled and grown used to Levi pushing me on the swing, surprised he kept doing it ever since that first day. I had wanted to do something meaningful on the last day of the year, but I couldn't think of anything. Nothing felt right and I was having a hard time not getting caught up in how sad it all was to me. I didn't want this year to end, but time could keep moving forward regardless. On the last day of school the class watched a movie. Everyone was eager to go home when it was over, but like usual I stayed behind.

I thanked Levi for everything he had done for me during the year and wished him luck next year. No matter who was in his class, at least most of them were bound to like him. He was a great teacher and a great friend. Despite knowing I would see him around even if I wasn't in his class, it was still the hardest goodbye I had to say. I had no idea that at the end of next year I would say goodbye again, but for a very long time. That goodbye would be the hardest one that I had ever done.


End file.
